The Other Winchester
by Darkelvoriplorellion Tyler
Summary: "You know, for all she's good at the well adjusted, put together act; your sister is definitely a Winchester." Dean was born with a twin sister who disappeared not long after Mary's death. When she shows up again, things get a little out of hand. And every time after that. Eventual Destiel and Sabriel, even if Gabe isn't tagged as a character. Co-Written with Amalie Winchester
1. Introducing Amalie

**A/N: The Other Winchester takes place in a Soulmate AU where you see the world in black and white until you meet your Soulmate. This is only mentioned briefly a few times throughout the story, but is important to note. Also, disregard everything you know about Cupid in the canon Supernatural universe. We ignored everything and made up something else to suit out own purposes. -Darkel**

 **Will include eventual Destiel and eventual Sabriel. And Darkel's OC, because she's a horrible person. -Amy**

 **Enjoy! -Darkel and Amy**

* * *

 _Mallie looked down at the two names in the ledger, then up at the woman across from her. "You're joking, right?"_

 _"On the contrary, Amalie," said her mentor, "I am quite serious."_

 _"You can't be! There's got to be some… law, some rule that forbids me from matching these two."_

 _"You are my most promising apprentice, Amalie. This is your final mission as one. Should you succeed in matching this soul couple, you will take your rightful place as leader of our organization. It is your destiny."_

 _Glancing back at the two names, Mallie sighed and began preparing herself for a very difficult, if not impossible task. "I accept," she intoned and got up to stride out of the room, off to do some research on the one of the two names that she was less familiar with. The other one was a name she knew quite well, one that was burned into her mind and heart. The name of her twin brother._

 _Dean Winchester._

Every free moment Mallie had was spent watching her brothers grow up. She watched Dean become a very talented hunter, but she also watched him slowly forget her. Neither her father nor Dean ever talked about her after she was taken. Sam didn't even know he had a sister.

Sam died thinking that.

And, from the looks of things, Dean was about to do the same, half conscious in a dark alley and surrounded by creatures. Way to go, Winchester.

It would be just her luck that the first time she sees Dean after watching Sam die that he would die too.

Was saving his ass considered unnecessary interference? Certainly not, she couldn't match him with his soulmate if he were dead.

The creatures attacked.

Mallie made her choice.

* * *

The woman who saved Dean seemed to have dropped out of the sky, though, if he thought about it logically, she had probably jumped off the roof of a nearby building. She shot three of the four attacking creatures with a freaking bow, then whipped out two daggers and stabbed the fourth.

For a moment, Dean thought he was in love.

But then the woman walked over to him and he felt a rush of magic flow through him, healing him. The woman's hair was the same shade of grey as his seemed to be, and eyes the same shade as his. Freckles were splashed across her scowling face and, if Dean really thought about it, she looked pretty much like a female version of him.

 _That's not possible._

"Dean? Dean? Are you okay?"

 _You don't exist._

Dean hadn't seen her since they were four years old. She had disappeared a few weeks after Mary had died, John never mentioned her again. He had come to believe that the little girl in his memories was just a figment of his imagination, a coping mechanism for losing his mother. But here she was, kneeling next to him, expression torn between worry and fear.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

"Dean?"

The woman's head whipped around at the sound of Sam's voice. The man in question came around the corner, frantically calling his name. "Dean?"

"I'm here, Sam," Dean said, struggling to his feet.

The woman stood slowly. "Sammy?" she breathed. She dropped the daggers she was holding and sprinted over to the tallest Winchester, throwing her arms around him. "My gods, Sammy, you're alive."

Sam looked utterly perplexed and Dean pulled the woman away from him. "What are you?" he demanded.

She looked at him, hurt. "What are you talking about, Dean?"

"You're some sort of creature, right? A Tulpa?" Dean guessed.

"Really? Is that all I am to you?" the woman asked. "A figment of your imagination? You never even admitted to Sammy that I existed."

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

Dean could see exactly how much those words hurt the woman. "My name is Amalie Winchester. I'm your sister."

"We have a sister?"

"No, we don't."

"I was taken when you were seven months old, Sam. It was a few weeks after Mom…" the woman, Amalie trailed off. "I went kicking and screaming. I begged them to let me go back home. I didn't care that Dad had given up acknowledging my existence. I wanted by brothers back."

"Who took you?" Sam asked.

Amalie scowled. "The Disciples of Cupid. I was raised as her apprentice and, provided I successfully complete my assignment, I'll be approved as the current Cupid's successor."

Dean frowned. "Isn't Cupid a guy? A kid in a diaper?"

She snorted. "Cupid has been an adult female for the last three generations, Dean."

He scowled. "That doesn't prove that you're our sister."

"I'm not trying to prove that. I watched you grow up, you know. They wouldn't let me talk to you, but I was allowed to watch. I stopped when Sam was killed." Amalie frowned and looked at Sam. "How are you alive?"

Sam glared at Dean, who looked away. Dean could tell the moment Amalie understood. He expected the she'd be angry, but instead she looked resigned. "There's something you should know. About why I'm here now."

"And what is that?"

"My final assignment. I have to match a soul couple, without any direct magical interference."

"So?"

Amalie looked at him. "I'm not going to lie to you, Dean. You're my assignment, you and your soulmate."

Dean's scowl deepened. "You're going to fail."

"I can't fail. If I do, they'll take away my immortality and the process will most likely kill me." She fixed him with a serious look. "This goes against almost every protocol set up by the Disciples, but I'm giving you a heads up. Be careful, Dean. I'll see you around."

Amalie scooped up her daggers and disappeared.

* * *

When Dean died, his last thoughts were of his siblings. Of Sam, who would be heartbroken. Of Amalie, who would most likely die because he had been dragged out of a colorless world and hadn't met his soulmate before dying.

 _I'm so sorry._

* * *

 _"He's in here!"_

 _"Then he has accepted Alastair's deal. He is torturing souls."_

 _"Dean, you've got to stop now."_

 _"I will bring him back up."_

 _"I'll see you soon, big brother. Okay?"_

* * *

Everything was bright when Dean crawled out of his grave. But that wasn't what caught him off guard the most.

Everything was in color.

* * *

 **A/N 2: To my (Darkel's) followers, Mind Control and the rest of the A Different Story series is not discontinued, just put on hold until I can get word and the rest of the series back on my new laptop. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	2. Mallie Meets Cas

Mallie was in the Cupid's equivalent of a library doing research on angels when Vedione burst in. Mallie looked up from the book in shock. "Vedione? Is something wrong?"

The other apprentice's grey eyes were wide with shock. "An angel is here, Amalie. A Judeo-Christian angel!"

Mallie rolled her eyes. "Vedione, this isn't the first time they've shown up."

"It's asking for you."

That caught her attention. "Me? Why me?"

"Because," said a new voice. Mallie's gaze shifted to the intruder. "I have been assured that you are the most promising apprentice. Are you not next in line to be Eros?"

She closed the book and stood. "Yes, that would be me."

"I am Castiel," the angel introduced. "I need your help getting the Righteous Man out of Hell."

"Sorry, who?"

"His name is Dean Winchester."

Mallie made a small choking noise and Vedione's eyes got wider. The former glared at the latter, warning her her to keep her mouth shut. "I will help you on one condition."

Castiel seemed slightly uncomfortable, probably never having been in a situation where someone bargained with him. "What is your condition?"

"You don't leave him," Mallie said, voice cold. "You have to promise that you will never leave Dean. That you won't ever hurt him. And that you will never break his heart. Understand?"

He nodded. "I understand."

"Swear to me. Swear you will watch over him."

"I swear Dean Winchester will be protected."

She dropped the serious demeanor and grabbed her bow and quiver. "Well then, let's go storm Hell."


	3. Castiel Successfully Introduces Himself

Neither Bobby nor Dean heard the faint sound of fluttering wings as Dean hung up the phone.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby demanded.

"Because he just tried to stop us," Dean responded as if it was obvious.

"From what?"

"Summoning this thing."

"I wouldn't call Castiel a 'thing', Dean," said a female voice. Bobby whipped out his gun and pointed it at the newcomer. Amalie just smirked, unfazed. "Good to see you too, Bobby."

Dean was admittedly shocked to see her there. "Mallie? What are you doing here? Didn't you say the Disciples would kill you if you failed?"

Mallie rolled her eyes. "I didn't fail. I only fail if you die. Are you dead?"

"I was."

"Back up," Bobby said. "Mallie Winchester?"

"In the flesh," Mallie chirped. "More or less."

Bobby shook his head. "You can't be serious!"

"What, about me or-?"

"No! About summoning the thing!"

"As a heart attack," Dean confirmed. "It's high noon, baby. It's time we faced it head-on."

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything."

Dean nodded. "That's why we've got to be ready for anything." He pulled out Ruby's demon-killing knife. "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk…"

Mallie rolled her eyes. "Or you could just, you know, talk to him," she muttered.

"This is a bad idea," Bobby insisted.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" Dean said.

Mallie leaned against a wall. "Well I'm all for it. Makes my job easier."

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "And what is your job?"

She frowned. "Gorgeous blonde girl with a bow and arrows and you're questioning what my job is?"

She watched as Bobby drew a symbols with white spray paint on the cement floor, the walls, and ceiling of the empty rectangular warehouse. Dean  
was setting up equipment at a table. "That's a hell of an art project you've got going there."

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe," Bobby said. "How you doin'?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

"You're not going to have to catch or kill anything," Mallie insisted.

"Yeah, Mallie, I heard you the first ten times. But I'd rather be prepared. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Mallie rolled her eyes and Bobby nodded reluctantly. He went over to another desk, took a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkled it into a larger bowl, which began to smoke. He started to chant in Latin.

"Mallie, can I ask you something?" Dean asked quietly.

"Sure."

"When you saved my ass, you said you were giving me a heads up. And when I climbed out of that grave, I could see."

Mallie snorted. "Congrats, brother. I had no idea you were blind before."

"You know what I mean," Dean hissed. "I could see colors."

"Please don't tell me you're asking me what that means."

He glared at her. "I know that it means, Mallie. It means I met my soulmate in hell. What if it was someone I…"

"Dean," Mallie said seriously. "Do you really think that fate would be so cruel as to match you with someone who you'll only see when you're dead?"

"Isn't that what happened?"

"You know, I'm actually insulted that you think I would ever allow a situation where my brother or his soulmate were in hell."

"I hate to break it to you, but I was in hell."

She rolled her eyes. "And who got you out of there?"

"The Castiel thing that we're summoning."

Mallie sighed, exasperated. "Okay. One, Castiel is not a thing, Castiel is a he. Two, He led the attack on Hell to get you out, but who do you think found your sorry ass? Me. Three, you don't need to go through a summoning ritual. Just call his name, Dean."

Dean looked at her skeptically. Would Castiel really come if he called, simple as that? He had no reason to doubt that what his sister said was true, so he tried. "Castiel?"

As if on cue, a loud rattling shook the roof. Dean and Bobby armed themselves with shotguns and took positions at the far end of the warehouse. Mallie notched an arrow and aimed her bow at the doors.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," Dean muttered.

The door burst open and a handsome man in a business suit and trenchcoat stalked in. The light bulbs above his head shattered in a shower of sparks as he passed them. To Dean's surprise, Mallie sighed in relief and lowered her bow. "What was all that banging on the roof? You misjudge your landing?" she asked the man in an almost teasing tone.

The man did not respond. He simply looked at Mallie, then walked right passed her and Bobby to stand in front of Dean.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," the man answered.

Dean desperately tried to ignore the way his heart stuttered when the man, who was apparently Castiel, spoke. "Yeah. Thanks for that." He reared back to plunge the magic knife into Castiel's chest, but Mallie caught his arm.

"Dean, don't be a dick," she chided.

"Mallie-" he started to protest.

She took the knife and shot him a glare. "He's not here to hurt you. He's no demon, that thing won't hurt him."

Behind Castiel, Bobby attacked. Without looking, Castiel grabbed Bobby's weapon and used it to swing him around. Castiel touched Bobby on the forehead with fingertips and Bobby crumpled to the ground. "We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

"If you lay a hand on my sister…" Dean warned.

Confusion flickered across Castiel's face, the first emotion to do so besides impassivity. "Eros is your sister?"

Dean blinked, then looked at Mallie. "I thought you were an apprentice until you completed your assignment."

She shrugged. "You're seeing in color, aren't you? According to the higher ups, that means I did succeed."

"Then why are you here?"

Mallie looked at him like he was missing something obvious. "You're my brother, Dean. And fortunately for you, I know more about human nature than the higher ups. And I know how much of a stubborn ass you can be. I'm here to make sure my job was done thoroughly."

Dean accepted her explanation and went to check on Bobby. He checked the older man's pulse and glared at Castiel.

"Your friend's alive," Castiel assured him.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"Castiel."

The human man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?"

Castiel looked him in the eyes. "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean," the angel said. "You have no faith." Lightning flashed, and on Castiel's back great shadowy wings appeared, stretching off into the distance. The light went out and the image disappeared.

Dean looked at Mallie. "Can you do that."

Mallie shrugged. "It's less shadowy and more actual feathers, but technically, yeah."

He turned back to Castiel's. "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be," he struggled for the word, "overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" He studied the angel, pointedly not paying attention to the way his heart rate picked up. "What, holy tax accountant?"

Castiel looked down at himself. "This? This is... a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

Dean shook his head. "Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel frowned. "I told you."

"Right," Dean said, sarcastically. "And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience," Dean snorted.

Castiel got in Dean's personal space and stared at him intently. "What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

Mallie, who had been content to just watch the two and try to mentally will them to kiss, blanched at the angel's words.

 _Well, this might be a bit more difficult than I initially thought_.


	4. Flash Forward part 1

_"I looked for him like you asked. The program says he's in the year 2014."_

 _"Well of course he is. And he'll be in 2013 and 2012-"_

 _"No, Winchester, I mean your version of him, the 2009 one, is in 2014."_

 _"Well, what the hell is he doing there?"_

 _"Beats me, wanna check it out?"_

* * *

When Mallie appeared in the cabin, both Deans- and wasn't that a weird phrase to say?- were too preoccupied with arguing to hear her entrance.

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know," said the Dean who wasn't handcuffed. Mallie assumed it was the future version of her brother.

Her Dean thought for a moment, and then smirked. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of life ked it."

"Alright, I did not need to know that," the Cupid chuckled.

Both Deans' whipped their heads around to look at her. "Mallie," her Dean sighed in relief.

To her surprise, future-Dean tensed. "Amalie," he said cooly.

Mallie raised an eyebrow at the sound of him using her full name. "Good to see you too, brother dear."

"How did you get here?" her Dean asked. "Did Zach zap you here too?"

She snorted. "What, you think angels are the only ones who can travel through time?"

"Cupids can too?"

"Well, no," she admitted. "But Cupids can know people who do."

As if on cue, a bluish white flash made the Deans go temporarily blind and when the light died, a young woman with flaming red hair and turquoise eyes had joined them in the room. "For the record, Winchester, I like my version of 2014 way better than yours. Much less 'zombie apocalypse' going on."

"Lil, this is my brother, Dean, and…. my brother, Dean. Deans, this is Lily," Mallie introduced. "Try to ignore the strangeness of there being two of him."

Lily laughed. "Oh, believe me, Winchester, I wish this was the weirdest thing I've seen. You're going to have to try a hell of a lot harder to top my strangest experience."

"So, you two followed him here," future-Dean pointed to Mallie's Dean, "and, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

Mallie's Dean shrugged. "I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

Future-Dean nodded. "It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

Lily snorted. "You're telling me."

"What about Sammy?" Mallie asked.

Future-Dean tensed again. "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?" Mallie's Dean questioned.

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in—hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?"

"We had other people to worry about."

"What about me?" They all looked at Mallie, who looked pointedly back at future-Dean. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

Future-Dean neglected to answer. He just gathered a few things and headed towards the door.

"Where you going?" Mallie's Dean asked.

"I got to run an errand," he replied.

"Dean-" Mallie started to protest.

"Look, I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine," Mallie's Dean relented. "But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." Future-Dean left.

"No offense, dude," Lily said, "but you're kind of a dick."

Mallie raced after future-Dean. "Dean!" she called, but he didn't turn around. "Dean!" Still no response. She unfurled her wings and flew forward, landing in front of him and cutting him off.

"What do you want, Amalie?" he grunted.

"Where am I?"

"Not here," Dean said, shortly.

"Bullshit, Dean Winchester. I wouldn't make you go through this alone."

"Wouldn't you?" he said, voice filled with malice.

Mallie stepped back, shock flicking across her face. "No, Dean, I wouldn't. What happened to you?"

"Tell me, Amalie, did you ever care about me as a brother? Or was I just a part of your precious assignment?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Dean spat. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Did you think it wouldn't occur to me that you only ever showed up when he did?"

Then, it dawned on her. "Dean…"

"I crawled out of Hell with the ability to see colors, I should've known," he said. "And when I figured it out, I Rejected him. I Rejected him, Amalie! And your precious higher ups decided that meant that you failed your duties as Eros. They took back your immortality. You're dead, Amalie. That's why you're not here."

Mallie crossed her arms. "And that's your fault?"

"What about it isn't my fault?" Dean shouted. "I Rejected him! I'm the reason your bosses decided to kill you!"

"I take the risk of Rejection every time I match a soul couple, Dean, and I've matched hundreds of them. Any one of them could've Rejected their soulmate," Mallie said, calmly.

"But not any one of them is your brother," Dean reminded her. "I killed you, Amalie. Not some random stranger who resented their soulmate. Me."

"And this is me, forgiving you," she said, taking his hands. "I know you, Dean. My you won't let this future happen now that he's seen it."

"He'll never say yes," Dean pointed out.

"Then he'll have to make sure Sammy doesn't either," Mallie reasoned. "Then he won't need to."

Dean looked slightly shocked. "What?"

"You think I didn't do my research once I got here? Heavyweight showdown in Detroit, my ass, Dean. Sam said yes, didn't he? Do you know why?"

"Of course I don't-"

"'Cause I do. I only knew the you from my time was missing because I showed up to kick his ass for being a dick to Sammy. You ditched him, Dean, that's why he said yes. You weren't there to keep each other human." Mallie looked at him meaningfully. "Run your errand and try not to get killed."

She made her way back to where her Dean was locked up, but found him and Lil searching the cabin. Dean looked up at her. "Lil's got some mad future tech, you know that?"

Mallie looked at the other girl. "You're letting him call you Lil?"

Lil rolled her eyes. "I hate when people call me Lily. And considering the stories you've told me about him, he's certainly not going to like what everyone else calls me."

"Well, if we want to go wandering around the camp, I'm going to need one of your invisibility necklaces," Mallie said. "Parent Trap is one thing, but I'm supposed to be dead."

Lil took off the necklace she was and handed it to Mallie, the charm was an ordinary Yale key. Mallie looked at her. "Just don't question it. I don't have time to go into the science of how it works."

"Science?" Dean frowned. "Isn't it magic?"

Lil laughed, sharply. "I wish my life were that simple, kid. I don't get the luxury of blaming some higher power when my tech malfunctions."

He made a face. "Kid? How old are you, 20?"

"It's probably best if you don't ask, Dean," Mallie advised.

* * *

Mallie was torn between laughing and crying when they found Cas sitting in a circle with several women. "So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." He stops speaking when he spots Dean and Lil. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

The women left and Mallie made a choking noise. Dean shot her a look then turned to Cas. "What are you, a hippie?"

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me," Cas grumbled.

Mallie made another noise and Lil looked at her, worriedly. "You alright there, Winchester?"

"That's Cas, Lil, and the word orgy just came out of his mouth. If I'm being completely honest, I don't know whether to cheer or to cry."

Cas blinked and started at Mallie in shock. "Amalie?"

"Now he's using my name. Man, this future is seriously fucked up."

"What gave it away?" Lil asked, sarcastically. "Was it the zombies?"

"Strange," Cas said, staring at Mallie, then at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You...are clearly not you. Not now you, anyway."

Dean nodded. "Yes, exactly."

"What year are you from?"

"2009."

"Who did this to you?" Cas questioned. "Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes."

The angel turned to Mallie. "You too?"

Mallie shook her head. "I got my own ride, thanks. No angels needed."

"Interesting," he mused.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?"

Cas looked away. "I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

Mallie winced, but Dean didn't seem to get it. "What, are you stoned?"

He shrugged. "Uh, generally, yeah."

Lil snorted and Mallie rolled her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

Cas glanced at Mallie before answering. "Life."


End file.
